I Love You, a Pezberry story
by Faithie1997
Summary: Rachel and Santana are getting MARRIED! Maybe some babies on the way?
1. Chapter 1

I Love You, a Pezberry story

**I just wanted to write a multi chapter story about Pezberry I hope you like it guys **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

Rachel Barbra Berry was 23 and in love. She never thought she would ever be in love with Santana Lopez of all people. But here she was in love with Santana Lopez getting married in a week. She always thought she would be on Broadway living her dreams with Finn or Noah or any other man by her side, but she just finished college at Northern Kentucky University staying closer to home because of her mother, Shelby, having cancer and she needed to stay close just in case anything happened she had to be there for her sister, Beth, and also she had to be there for Quinn and Noah in case they got Beth back because of her mother dying.

Santana on the other had was living the life she always thought she would have. She was living in Lima after graduating from NKU with Rachel after transferring from the University of Louisville. She and Rachel had gotten closer during their freshman year of college when they found the tumor in Shelby. Santana's father was Shelby's doctor and told Santana first so she could get to Rachel when they made the call to her.

Now they were here. They started dating in their sophomore year at NKU. Rachel had gotten the nerve to kiss Santana one night and they started dating from there. Rachel and Santana dated for 3 years before Santana asked Rachel to marry her. Santana had set up the perfect date for her and Rachel in a park in Dayton with roses and flowers everywhere.

***********************************FLASHBACK****************************************

Rachel was holding Santana's hand in the park smiling at her girlfriend and Santana guides her to a little picnic area and they sit down. Santana was smiling like an idiot.

Rachel looks at her girlfriend and kisses her lips softly, "okay you what's going on? Why are you so smiley?"

Santana looks at her nervously and looks in the picnic baskets and takes the ring box out and looks at Rachel, "Rachel I love you so much. I'll always love you no matter what, you're the love of my life. Will you marry me?" she had tears in her eyes and looks at Rachel.

For the first time in Rachel's life she was speechless, all she did was nod and grab Santana hugging her tight crying into her shoulder. "I love you so much baby." She pulls away pecks her lips then hits her on the arm, "first off you're terrible because you haven't put that gorgeous ring on my finger and sometimes I hate you because you made me mess up my make up!" She kisses her again smiling only kidding around with Santana.

********************************END OF FLASHBACK*************************************

Rachel smiled at the memory and looked over at her fiancé of 6 months and kisses her cheek. "You look gorgeous. Are you ready to get this rehearsal dinner over with so you and I can come back here and cuddle all night long?"

Santana smiles at her and kisses her lips deeply, "of course baby. I'd always rather be with you just cuddling than be out anywhere. Unless it's getting married to the most beautiful in the world."

"When did you propose to Quinn?" she joked and kissed Santana giggling. Santana just shook her head and kissed Rachel back.

They got ready Rachel in a dark pink tight dress that shows off her figure a little bit and looks at Santana in her lavender dress and sits on the bed putting on her heels and smiles at her. "You're so beautiful Sanny bear."

They had gotten to the rehearsal dinner and Rachel sees her mom and little sister and looks at Santana telling her she'll be right back. Rachel walks over to Shelby and Beth and she hugs Beth tightly, "Hey baby girl how you holding up?"

Beth smiles, "Good Rachie, I come over tonight still?"

Rachel looks at Shelby and smiles, "Hi mom. Bethie if Mommy says yes, I know she needs a break."

Shelby smiles weakly and says, "Sure as long as she won't bother you and Santana tonight."

Rachel smiles feeling Santana's arms snake around her waist and smiles, "Beth is always welcome at our house mom. I swear she'll be fine."

Beth jumps up and down, "YAY THANK YOU!"

Rachel and Santana had a great rehearsal dinner and heads back to the house completely exhausted and Rachel fell asleep on Santana's shoulder with Beth on her lap. Santana carried them into the bed room and cuddles with both of them smiling at them as Rachel cuddles into her sleeping for the rest of the night.

**Chapter one of many. Not sure how many but I hope you guys liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own glee, only the original characters and the original plot.

Santana, Beth, and Rachel had just got home. Rachel sat on the couch and took her heels off, she hated wearing them but she hated being so much shorter than Santana when she didn't wear them. Santana sat next to Rachel giving her a kiss on the cheek and put Beth on her lap.

Rachel looks at them and whispers, "You two are just the cutest." She cuddles into Santana and kisses her lips quickly.

Beth giggles as they kiss and looks up, "Rachie, I want kiss!" She puckered her lips and Rachel leaned down kissing her sister and whispers, "I love you most!"

Santana laughs at both of them, her arm wrapped around Rachel and kisses her head. She looks at Beth and smiles, "Bethie are you trying to steal my fiancé?" Santana looks at Rachel, winks and tickles Beth.

Rachel just smiled and watched them, she remembered the day she found out Shelby had cancer and closes her eyes.

-Flashback-

Rachel had come home from school with Santana, she was chasing her into the house. "Tana, stop" Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her best friend of 6 months. Rachel stopped dead in her tracks seeing her dads and her birth mom, Shelby, all in her living room. Rachel looked at Santana and whispers, "Can you stay with me?" All Santana could do was nod her head.

Leroy stood up and looks at both of them, "Star, come sit down. We wanna talk to you about something important." Hiram takes Leroy's hand, Santana sits down and pulls Rachel next to her. Over the past 3 months both of them had got close to all of the adults in the room. Rachel took Santana's hand gripping onto it and whispers, "Tana, I'm scared."

Shelby sat up a little bit and winced in pain, Rachel jumped seeing her do that and looks at her Shelby. Rachel gets scared, "What is going on? Shelby what happened? Are you okay? Is it Beth?" Shelby looks at her and puts her hand on top of Rachel's, "Honey, I have cancer. Beth is fine, she is with Noah."

Rachel felt like her world went crashing down and she started crying hard, she lost everyone she couldn't use her mom too.

-Flashback over-

Rachel let a tear fall and Beth reached over, "Rachie no sad! You're supposed to be happy, you getting married!" Rachel laughed at her little sister, "I'm okay baby girl," kisses her head and whispers to Tana, "watch Bethie for me." Rachel got up and called Shelby having a really bad feeling and talks to her for a while making sure she is okay.

Rachel came back and saw her fiancé and sister both asleep on the couch, she smiled and picked Beth taking her to the guest bedroom. She goes back to the living room and smiles knowing how to get her awake, she get on top of Santana and kisses her lips.

Santana soon came too and started kissing her back, they stayed like that for a while and then went to bed. Rachel placed her head on Santana's chest and whispers, "I love you forever." They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Hope you enjoyed, will write soon :)


End file.
